1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dischargeable hand weapons and in particular to methods and apparatuses for reducing the criminal usefulness of such weapons.
2. Description of Related Art
Dischargeable hand weapons are popular for defense of persons. Reducing the criminal usefulness of those weapons would save many lives and prevent much crime.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,393 discloses an apparatus having a means for receiving a directional electromagnetic signal and a means for preventing the discharging of a weapon based on the reception of the signal.
There is at least one safety device for preventing the discharging of a hand weapon it its angle of discharging is within a certain range.